


Blood Sugar Sex Magik

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Knife Play, Topping from the Bottom, ichor play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The God of War and the Goddess of Love have some quality time together.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	Blood Sugar Sex Magik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> It’s been so many years since I’ve written het porn, I hope I’m not too out of practice. :P
> 
> The title is nicked from the Red Hot Chili Peppers album/song of the same name.

He was lingering above her, his usually meticulously coifed hair hanging in sweaty strands over the shaven sides of his head. The white paint in his face had started to run as well. Aphrodite reached up and laid her hand against his cheek, her thumb smearing a single line of white paint that ran down his cheek.

She smiled sweetly.

„You’re doing good, brother dearest,“ she purred.

Her smile fell however, when he closed his red eyes. With a low growl, she reached further up and grabbed the messed up hair, yanking his head back. He understood the message and opened his eyes again. „I thought you’d know better, than to divert your attention from me, Ares.“

„Please, forgive my lapse, Lady Aphrodite,“ Ares replied. Even now, kneeling between her legs, his voice was level and collected. She had allowed him to come earlier as he was kneeling on the floor before her. Just as any good soldier he had followed her instructions accurately to completion.

„See to it, that it doesn’t happen again, mhm?“

„I shall, my lady,“ he drawled and bent down. Calloused fingers stroked from Aphrodite’s hips upwards along her sides. The harsh skin on Ares’ fingertips was a far cry from the smooth hands their other kin cultivated. Even Athena, just as much into igniting wars as Ares, took care not to wield her own weapons on the battlefield.

Aphrodite never cared for smooth skin in her lovers. That usually was testament to someone lacking in passion. Battles should never be fought by pure calculation and strategy, but by desire and ardency. Ares and Aphrodite herself weren’t so different in that aspect.

Ares’ hands cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her hard nipples. She moaned and used the hand in his hair to pull him closer. Smirking and still keeping his eyes on hers, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue at her left nipple.

Aphrodite arched into his touch. His tongue was warm against her breasts as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, teeth scrapping against it ever so lightly. He lifted his head and moved further forward, his lips gracing her jawline until their mouthes met.

Her hands still in his hair, Aphrodite kept him in place while patting the bed with her free hand. Eventually, her fingers hit against the chill handle of Ares’ kopis. Smirking against his lips, she pulled the sword towards them and pressed the blunt side against Ares’ nape.

He broke the kiss to smirk down at her. „Does my Lady Aphrodite feel like blood spill tonight?“

She put on her sweetest smile. „Just for you, my Lord Ares,“ she purred. „I always wondered why it’s the red blood you’re so keen on.“ She flipped the kopis and let it rest against his left shoulder. The blade was sharp enough to cut into skin even with the slightest touch. „When you’re bleeding so wonderfully golden, dearest.“

„Ichor is immortal,“ Ares replied and circled his thumbs over her nipples. „Spilling blood and mortality, however, is what makes you feel alive; a passion that immortality can’t rival.“

„Oh, I know just the passion to rival spilled mortality,“ Aphrodite crooned. She crossed her ankles behind his back and pulled him forward. „Go ahead.“

„As you wish, my kin,“ he whispered. With practised ease, he shifted and Aphrodite felt him pushing inside, strong and smooth. As always, he didn’t linger, but picked up a quick rhythm. His blade sliced further into the crook of his neck with each trust, gold trickling over dark skin.

Indeed, Aphrodite had never quite understood his fascination with red blood. She understood the fascination itself; the attraction of the passion behind blood spill was all too familiar to her. But no mortal blood could be as beautiful as golden ichor against dark skin.

She let go off his hair and changed her grip to his pectoral, feeling the slippery golden liquid beneath her palm. It was hot. It was powerful, so much more powerful than mere mortal blood and it was by her doing that it was spilled. Hardly anyone else dared to break Ares’ skin; even less people lived to tell the tale. Aphrodite, however, was not only allowed, but invited to spill his ichor.

He moaned, his ichor mixing with his sweat and running over Aphrodite’s hand. She tightened her grip on his chest, digging her fingers into his flesh. It caused another moan to tumble from his lips, a harder jerk of his hips and his fingers tightening on her sides.

Aphrodite felt her grip on herself waning; she sliced the kopis even deeper into his shoulder and reached up to his face, smearing the ichor together with the white paint. „You know what to do,“ she rasped. „Follow me, Ares.“

„My Lady,“ he grunted and pressed his lips against hers again, one of his hands stroking further down. It pushed between her legs where they were joined and rubbed circles. With a shuddering sigh and an arch of her back, Aphrodite came.

His forehead pressed against hers and she felt him coming hot in her, hips still moving. He only managed a few more thrusts before his body slumped on hers.

Aphrodite forced herself to toss the kopis away before letting her arms slide down and gasping for breath. Ares’ face was pressed against her shoulder. She felt him having for breath as well. Eventually, he lifted his head and smirked.

„You are wearing war paint,“ he pointed out and brushed his thumb over her forehead and down her cheeks.

„We’re not so different at all,“ Aphrodite purred.


End file.
